Blood Red Roses
}} NOTE!!! ONLY THE CREATOR OF THIS PAGE (Ravenwing109) WILL EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU ARE ASKED! THANK YOU! "Even the prettiest flowers have their thorns..." Bloompaw, and her sisters Nectarpaw and Beepaw, are new apprentices in ThunderClan. But they aren't the only apprentices. Stingpaw and Vinepaw, two brothers that are older than the sisters, are with the three, also. What kind of mischief will they get up two? What problems will they have to fix? What drama will stir up? Only StarClan knows! Chapter 1 - Crushes (Bloompaw) Bloompaw padded up to her two sisters after a long day of training with Dawnsky. "Hey girls, how did your training go?" Bloompaw asked as she sat down. She waited for an answer, but neither of her sisters said anything. Bloompaw sighed and pushed Nectarpaw's shoulder with her paw. "Nectarpaw! Did you hear me?" Bloompaw snapped as Nectarpaw stared at her with a blank face, clearly not hearing a word Bloompaw had said. Bloompaw just sighed and turned to Beepaw. "You heard my question, right Beepaw?" Bloompaw asked, expecting her more intelligent sister to have listened to her, but Beepaw was staring out into nothingness with a dopey smile on her cream face. "Beepaw! Have you heard a word I've said to you?" Bloompaw scolded as Beepaw looked at her with a shocked and offended look. "No, I haven't. I've been thinking of something else." Beepaw scoffed, flicking her ear like she was brushing away a fly. Bloompaw sniffed and hissed sarcastically, "What's more important than my simple question?" Beepaw glanced at her and smirked. "Well, if you really wanna know, Vinepaw was flirting with me today!" Beepaw's normally calm yet disdainful expression evaporated in seconds as a happy, excited Beepaw burst out. Nectarpaw rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah right! He said 'hello' to you and you trailed after him all day! Jayfang got onto you 3 times about it! And Birchbelly wasn't too happy either, with you distracting his apprentice. But Stingpaw was laughing his tail off at you two, and so was I!" Nectarpaw let out a cheerful purr at the end and Beepaw swiped at her nose with her black tipped paw. "Shut up, he was clearly flirting with me, but he tried to secretly do it because you cling to him like a flock of birds!" Nectarpaw's happy purr cut off and she glared at Beepaw. "So what if I do? He clearly like me more than y-" Bloompaw cut her off by brushing her black tail over Nectarpaw's muzzle. "Let's not say things we'll regret, girls. Now, let's go actually find those toms and see how their doing!" As soon as Bloompaw proposed this idea, Nectarpaw and Beepaw's argument seemed to disappear into thin air and all three girls went off to find the two toms that Nectarpaw and Beepaw seemed to care so ''much about. Chapter 2 - Those She-Cats! (Vinepaw) Vinepaw collapsed into his nest, huffing a breath of exhaustion. Stingpaw was right behind him, flopping next to his brother. "Gosh, why is Birchbelly so irritating?" Stingpaw groaned, inspecting his scathed paw pads to see if he needed to go see Mistshade. "Try having Jayfang as a mentor. His tongue is sharper than his fangs!" Vinepaw complained. "Heh, they should have named him Sharptongue!" Stingpaw cackled as Vinepaw put his paws over his ears, an irritated look on his face. "Hey, look! Vinepaw and Stingpaw are back!" Nectarpaw mewed to her sisters as she trotted over to the toms' nests. Vinepaw's tail flicked as Nectarpaw settled down next to him, and tried to lick his cheek. He quickly shifted away, but Nectarpaw moved closer. Beepaw noticed this and lied down on his other side, smiling. The two she-cats glared at each other with undisguised fury. Vinepaw glanced at his brother for help, but Stingpaw was to busy trying to flirt with Bloompaw, but the dappled she-cat wasn't having any of it, a bored look on her face. Then the she-cat turned to Vinepaw, and her eyes lit up with laughter, seeing the tabby tom squeezed between her two sisters. Vinepaw gave her a smooth look, and Bloompaw's smile disappeared in a heartbeat. The black tailed she-cat turned to the entrance, got up, and walked away. Vinepaw was left there, confused as his brother, Stingpaw, who was staring after the attractive she-cat woefully, his slim chance of Bloompaw liking him walking off with her. ''Why did Bloompaw leave ''without taking her annoying sisters with her?'' Vinepaw sighed as he had to listen to Nectarpaw and Beepaw's consistent chatter of how each of their day's had gone. The black and grey, short furred, arrogant Beepaw, and the calico, thick furred, dramatic Nectarpaw pressing against Vinepaw's brown and white tabby fur, as the large tabby tom starred after the black tailed, calico Bloompaw, wondering why she had so suddenly left he and his brother like that? Chapter 3 - Arguments (Bloompaw) Bloompaw trotted through the forest with Beepaw, trying to catch a whiff of prey scent. Beepaw wasn't trying very hard to scent anything, she was occupied with looking a puddles at her fur, tending to in with murmurs of '...no, that's not right...' and '...maybe if I do this...' which was very annoying while trying to search for prey. On their way back, Bloompaw had caught a thrush and a fairly large bird, while Beepaw had caught nothing. As Bloompaw was carrying both pieces of prey, Beepaw pushed Bloompaw on the shoulder, which caused Bloompaw to flop down into the slippery mud. "How about I claim that bird as my own, okay Bloompaw?" Beepaw reached down to grab Bloompaw's bird, but Bloompaw swatted her nose with sheathed claws. "How about no, Beepaw? You were to incompetent to catch prey for yourself, so you can walk into camp and explain how you didn't catch any prey, but instead, looking at yourself all sunhigh!" Bloompaw snapped, shoving her paws under her and standing up, grabbing the bird and the thrush and walking off, without Beepaw, back to camp, fuming. She knew as she neared the entrance to camp she shouldn't have left Beepaw behind, especially that far back in the forest. She placed her catches on the pile, but before she could leave, Vinepaw placed a paw on her shoulder. Bloompaw stiffened, glancing at Vinepaw from the corner of her eye. "Where are you going? You just got back." Vinepaw's eyes held worry, so Bloompaw explained what had happened. "Then I'll come with you!" Vinepaw cheered, and before Bloompaw could object, Vinepaw smiled at her, "If Beepaw can't be out there alone, you shouldn't either." Bloompaw sighed and just signaled with her tail for him to follow her into the forest. Vinepaw's step held satisfaction that he was alone with Bloompaw, but Bloompaw just didn't care. She just wanted to find her sister and make sure she was okay. As they traveled through the forest, following Bloompaw's older, more angry scent, Vinepaw twitched his ear, trying to think of a conversation starter. "Is Beepaw always like this on patrols?" He questioned, gazing at the purple and yellow flowers lining the decaying, old, mossy logs. "Most of the time. Her arrogance gets to her all the time, and she thinks she's the prettiest she-cat in the forest!" Bloompaw huffed, "But she is my sister, and I care for her. I hope when she becomes a warrior she shapes up, though." Bloompaw and Vinepaw went back to silence for a few minutes, before Vinepaw murmured something Bloompaw didn't catch. "What was that, Vinepaw?" Bloompaw turned to the tabby tom, and he looked surprised that she had caught it at all. "Erm...nothing, Bloompaw! I just though I scented Beepaw closer to that log over there!" He pointed with his fluffy tail towards a moldy log that had toppled over seasons ago. Bloompaw shot off, taking a flying leap over the log is search of her sister. Vinepaw tried to take the same leap, but being a larger build than the lithe Bloompaw, he stumble over the log, barreling into Bloompaw. They shot forward for a second, and then stopped as they hit a tree. Laying next to each other, and to confused to get up, they stayed there and didn't say anything for a minute, and then, "What did you do, Vinepaw?" Bloompaw muttered, holding her paw to her cheek. "I...I tripped over a log." Vinepaw glanced over and saw the blood oozing from Bloompaw's cheek. He twisted so his muzzle was next to the cut, and he stared at it for a heartbeat. "What happened to you?" He asked worriedly. "I hit a rock on the way down." She hissed through gritted teeth. He bent over to lap at it and clean the cut, when they heard a astonished and disgusted yowl. "What are you doing, Bloompaw!?" A/N: That was a really long chapter only because I wanted to be expressive, don't expect all chapters to be this long! >w0 Chapter 4 - Rumors (Vinepaw) Beepaw looked at Bloompaw and Vinepaw with disgust and anger. "Bloompaw! I've told you a million times that I love Vinepaw, and then you go and flirt with him! I thought you cared more than that!" Beepaw screeched, tears forming in her eyes. Bloompaw jumped up and ran over to her sister. "No, no! It's not like that! In fact..." Bloompaw glanced at Vinepaw, "I don't even like him!" Vinepaw's expression showed everything, how he felt upset, confused, and slightly betrayed. Beepaw sniffed, but still leaned on her sister for comfort, while glaring at Vinepaw.